


【犹耶/JCS2000】休息日

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 清晨的腻腻歪歪。pwp
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 6





	【犹耶/JCS2000】休息日

休息日的清晨，耶稣被冷醒。他裹了裹被子，睁开眼，周围浸染在青蓝色的晨光中。太早了。他起身去冲了个澡，不算清醒的情况下自我解决了晨勃，回来继续睡下。"十分钟后"，他睁了睁眼，转头发现身边无人。他昏昏沉沉地挪动，然后听见犹大光着脚向自己走来。床铺闷响一声，犹大坐下了，耶稣收起手臂以便他躺下。黑暗中耶稣闻到香波和烟草的味道。

——他刚刚去吸烟了。不是什么怪事。耶稣翻了个身背向犹大。

四下寂静，犹大打了个呵欠。他轻抓住了耶稣的发梢，在手上打起圈圈。耶稣想要翻身，但先被犹大从背后抱住了。犹大擦拭过的身体有些让人分不清是发凉还是湿润的触感。

耶稣侧回头，蒙着迷雾的双目对上犹大的。后者正别有用意地盯着自己。犹大双手松劲，耶稣转身面向他，环住他的颈凑到跟前。

"…早上好，犹大。"他基本是被犹大吵醒的，但目前心情不错。

犹大接受邀请吻了耶稣。

休息日的吻，慵懒绵长。双唇交融又分离，犹大含着耶稣的唇瓣，香烟味道一次次钻进耶稣嘴里。然后犹大伸出舌头，直从耶稣垂着口水的下颌向上舔，不由分说地探入耶稣半张的口中，勾动他的舌尖。

耶稣彻底不再困乏了。

"嗯唔——"耶稣用力抱住犹大，两人的舌头纠缠着，犹大恰到好处的挑拨让他身体僵硬。

犹大半睁开眼，热忱地看着耶稣毫无保留的神情。他的舌头如同汹涌的海浪不停翻搅，耶稣被一次次冲击而失去力量。他在耶稣口中肆虐到不能更满足，停下攻势后，犹大单手捧着耶稣的脸，回应道:"早上好，拉比。"

耶稣已经被犹大勾起了兴趣，他把脸埋在犹大肩窝，鼻尖来回蹭着犹大的锁骨。耶稣不是很易脸红，但经常泄露感受的是他的耳朵。犹大在耶稣发烫的耳朵上抓了一把，背后的手贴在耶稣臀上，隔着浅薄的睡衣来回揉搓，偶尔向沟壑靠拢，耶稣躲着他的手。犹大笑意明确，低声问:"兴致如何？"——他一定在浴室嗅到了某种味道。

耶稣能隔着布料接触到犹大的肉体，他只穿着一条短裤，胸肌和腹肌都紧贴着自己，皮肤如同湿凉受潮的木柴。他抬手摩挲着犹大的面颊，胡茬使他掌心发痒，耶稣在切近吐出的温热气息飞速剥离犹大的理性。耶稣向犹大的额头上留下一吻，犹大虔诚地闭目接受。悠然的休息日从主的赐福开始，耶稣的嘴唇碰到皮肤时，犹大沐浴在圣光中。然后在迷幻的轻松舒适感中，他听到耶稣说:"需要帮忙吗？"

如果没听错的话——犹大恍如梦醒，他睁开眼，耶稣已经从他怀中向下挪动，钻入衾被之中。犹大的手维持着空抱的动作，紧张使他喉结上下滑动。

"等等……"犹大坐起上身，额角滴汗，"什么？"

他从不要求耶稣为他口，而耶稣今天突然的心血来潮吓到他了。

掩盖在被子下，犹大感觉到耶稣轻轻勾勒着阴茎和囊袋。"我以为你不喜欢这个……"犹大慌张地说。

耶稣没有回答，隔着短裤按摩犹大的性器，犹大身心都高度紧张，在无法捉摸具体动作的情况下耶稣的触碰让他迅速挺立。然后耶稣开始亲吻他肿胀的阴茎，或者温柔地含着他的阴囊，用舌揉搓。犹大脑袋发麻，支不住上身，失去控制躺下了。耶稣的品尝不时使他发痛，犹大心率失控，喉咙中呜咽起来。

耶稣停下了动作，但他不等犹大抗议或喘息，利落地扯下犹大的短裤。犹大的阴茎得到释放一样高耸着，耶稣从阴囊开始慢慢舔舐，如同拯救将要融化的甜筒，向上，向上，最后抵达顶端。

用餐时间。

耶稣刻意放慢动作，含住了犹大的阴茎。犹大眼前发白，他的大脑被无数鲈形目雀鲷科海葵亚科鱼类啃噬，每一条都在争抢着剥夺一分他的思考能力。犹大正被大海本身吞咽。

只有耶稣牙齿轻微蹭过柱体时的感受清晰可辨。耶稣首次尝试口活，他对犹大的反应十分满意。虽然明显他并不算擅长这个。耶稣简单地来回进出，吞吐间水声四溢。犹大几乎要攀向高潮，声音嘶哑地低吼起来。

耶稣像要立即完全吞没犹大似的深入，而犹大肿胀的性器已经满填在他口中，使得他下颌酸痛，唾液从口缝中挤出来。

"唔——"耶稣被刺激到舌根，呕吐感使他打颤。他被迫后撤松开了犹大，掀开被子激烈咳嗽起来。犹大在幻象的海滩上被急救起来了。他猛地睁眼弹起身子，扶住耶稣的肩膀。

犹大来回抚摸耶稣的后背，直到他停下咳嗽。然后犹大抱怨说:"你还好吗？天……你有时候真的很吓人，拉比。别这样。"

耶稣大口呼吸起来，他的耳朵通红。犹大为他揩拭着嘴角。

这其实让犹大想起遥远的某件事了。在密林里，他把耶稣按着靠在一棵树上，手箍住耶稣的肩膀吻他。犹大粗暴地闯进耶稣口中，不需要他的任何回应，只是满足自己那样噬咬、蹂躏，仿佛要尝净耶稣的气息。他甚至用膝盖顶开耶稣的双腿，将下身贴过去。从上到下掠夺的动作让耶稣呼吸困难，但下腹不可言明的兴奋感让他失去理性了。那个午后，淫乱的行径出自耶稣向犹大索求。

遥远到放置在记忆角落里无人问津。犹大脑中回现了那个场景，瞬间充满了愧疚。他是个混账。

耶稣只是不去提起罢了。

人人都说犹大能言善辩语言尖刻，但只有被仰慕者看到了他的愚拙。那个疯狂泄欲的接吻里带有指责的意味，犹大以此质问为何自己从未获得耶稣的恩赐。可犹大需要的高于耶稣能施舍的，不是钱财或者医治，比复活的奇迹更难得，是人子独拥的爱欲。他知道自己也许就与那群贪婪的人无二，他一定被耶稣鄙视了。

犹大深低下头，闭着眼睛，他们身上残存着不堪的证物。犹大带着认罪一样的表情，道歉也会使他更痛恨自己。但他并不后悔，无论何时何地，总归会如此，他一定不免要这样凶狠地吻住耶稣，发泄掉自己被忽视一样的情绪，不然他早就离开他身边了。如果要减轻自己的负罪感，他还可以嘴硬地说服自己——耶稣也想要他。

那是他们成为秘密伴侣的契机。众人之前他们还是一如往日的交流，争辩，但没人知道在夜幕掩盖下他们同处一室，行床笫之欢，把白日的冲突通通抛开。逼仄的卧室到处是他们的欢床，每样东西都留下过淫靡的气味。犹大从那时起一直是个称职的温柔情人，他的娴熟和体贴冲散了耶稣所有的后怕。在床账之中，耶稣可人的笑容和迷醉的神色简直是一剂毒物，让犹大甘愿沉迷。

耶稣的爱分给了世间的每个人，犹大将不能奢求得到它。但是人总是有遗憾的，这一切已经十分划算。

"你不喜欢吗？"耶稣轻声问。

犹大从回忆里被唤回。他前倾着握住耶稣的肩膀，严肃地回答:"别勉强自己。"

"我只是想这么做……"耶稣手从犹大胸前滑下去，再度摸向犹大的阳物，"我想为你做这些。"

"但——哈——"犹大被耶稣的摩挲打断了语句，发出了好像打嗝一样怪异的声音，"你不必特意为我口。"

耶稣略微抿起了嘴，他凑上前，和犹大额头相碰。好像有不规则的浅色光波在触碰处溢散开，于犹大脑海中四处弹射，让他浸泡在其中。他渐渐平息下来。

这是两个对示爱有障碍的人，有时候，简单的交覆双手胜过言语沟通。犹大的肩背都松垮下来，睁眼看向耶稣。干净的冰蓝色眼瞳正要点燃他。

犹大放任耶稣在他喉结上轻咬了一下。耶稣顺势下移，吻遍犹大的胸腹，最后回到欲望根源。他调整了一下位置，伏在犹大跟前，继续他的工作。

犹大背靠着枕头，用肘撑住上身。耶稣含住犹大的柱体，手轻揉着阴囊。他嗯唔着出声，无力吞吐时便松开犹大，温柔地自下而上舔食，或者包住阴囊。同时他右手握住了自己正渐抬头的性器，腰胯一同律动。犹大看着耶稣，理性想让他停住，而欲望自上而下的冲刷带来了酒醉一样的快感，他极力仰着头，呻吟不断。

犹大不自觉地握住耶稣的后颈，胯部不安分地扭动。耶稣加快了动作，但是几乎深入喉咙的阴茎让他渗泪，他忍耐着继续。"呃……不，别让我射在你嘴里……"大量唾液粘在牙齿上使他口齿不清。

耶稣颤抖着后退，犹大皮肤上泛起凉意。然后耶稣用手套弄，助他释放，犹大胀痛难耐的阴茎喷出精液，随后平息下来。

他大口喘息着，心悸感同时强烈——他明确知道自己的身体不受大脑控制，在随着心跳起伏而一下下颤抖。四周仿佛变得吵闹杂乱，刺耳的音波冲进他的脑海。

各种繁乱的信息剪除后，他终于恢复力气起身。耶稣正在旁边蜷缩成一团，左手抓着床单不安撵动。他勉强侧躺着，右手黏着犹大的爱液自慰，头发覆在脸上遮住双目。犹大坐起直接把短裤褪下放到一边，完全赤裸着压在耶稣身上。耶稣惊呼了一声。

"耶稣……"他为他撇开额发，使耶稣仰躺着对上自己的视线。耶稣觉得自己一定十分淫靡，这副表情将要让犹大嘲笑个不停了。但他并未躲开眼神，而且渴求地回看着犹大。犹大眯起眼睛，"早餐现在才开始。别担心。"

犹大手背从耶稣鼻梁上滑过，他喜欢触摸耶稣的脸，每一寸精雕细刻的皮肤都在指尖上有所记录。他也触碰了耶稣的唇，而耶稣柔和地吮着他的指尖指腹，犹大顺势将食指和中指探入他口中搅动。

"拉比，我不知道你那么会戏弄人。"犹大笑了起来。耶稣口含着犹大的手指无法回话，口中像小动物一样呜咽。

但是犹大知道耶稣并不只是捉弄或惩罚他，他要犹大直观地感受到他交付的浓情蜜意——那是犹大曾以为自己不配获得的东西。

犹大手抽了出来，但他好像想到了什么，于是起身拉开床头柜，翻找出什么东西。耶稣看着犹大，他突然向耶稣嘴里塞了一块——薄荷糖。

没什么奇特的，薄荷糖的存在使整个口腔和鼻腔清凉起来。犹大自己也含了一枚，然后挪到床尾俯趴着，打开耶稣的双腿。在耶稣发声之前，犹大抄起枕头垫在他腰下，手从膝盖底部划向臀部。他顺着外张的沟壑舔动起来，直至后穴入口。

耶稣的抗议无声消融到空气里。最初，像被人扼住那样，他的声音破碎。犹大的舌头冰凉，直接接触让耶稣下身发寒，但新奇的触感使他久违地敏感起来，在犹大灵活的唇舌下，耶稣挣扎着，他下半身僵硬如石，难以动弹，小腹则狂乱起伏。随着压制不住的一声喘息，他丢弃羞耻感，高昂地呻吟出声。

犹大先是用舌尖轻点，让耶稣感觉有如弱电流在后穴上绽开。然后犹大整块舌体贴住耶稣的皮肤发力，在宽大的舌上薄荷糖坚硬的触感十分明显，最后犹大戏谑地吮着轻微涨缩的穴口，把那块小小的薄荷糖置在其上。

"犹…犹大……啊啊——"一声绵长的叫床让犹大偷笑起来，而耶稣没有余力注意，在床上胡乱摸索，手边碰到了什么东西，他抓起它时感知到那是犹大的短裤。于是，随着犹大一下一下舔舐起糖块，耶稣将黑色短裤套到自己生殖器上，单手摩挲起来。

等犹大享用完那颗糖，耶稣浑身都沁出了汗。他的单薄睡袍已经卷到胸上，在汗水的影响下透出硬挺的乳头。

犹大躺到耶稣身侧，手来回轻抚耶稣发烫的大腿。耶稣自然合拢双腿扣住他的手。犹大撑着头看着耶稣，待他呼吸渐近平稳后，腿上的手悄悄用力捏了捏，他问:"你想要我继续吗，拉比？"

"我想要你。"耶稣的声音很轻，但十分坚定，"犹大。就现在。"

犹大闻言重叹了口气。他伸手揽住耶稣，头歪在耶稣胸前。只有在如此切近他才敢说出一些话。他说:"…不在床上的时候我才觉得我爱你。我是个混球。"

"可我什么时候都爱你。"耶稣闭上眼睛，"在我们第一次做之前就是了。我吻你时你从没察觉到。"

以前耶稣吻他时会渐渐用力地紧握他的衣服，离开犹大的唇时会在他脸边吐气——类似的细节猛然串联在犹大脑海中。但当时他无限放大了自己的恐惧，担心自己公然失去理智，因而耶稣微小的示意没有被他接收。

"耶稣……"犹大什么都没说出来，耶稣松开了犹大的手腕，他们静默地相拥。

然后，犹大的手不安分地伸进湿漉漉的睡袍，掌心从脊柱沟划来划去，引得耶稣随着他扭动。他直将睡袍推到耶稣锁骨处，双手拨弄耶稣的乳头。两枚突起在犹大的揉捏下硬到发痛，耶稣无声地张着口。犹大凑过去含住耶稣的唇瓣，轻轻扯住他的下唇捻咬。他感到耶稣双腿在不安地轻扭。

犹大松口时，耶稣不舍地轻哼出声。这场前戏太久了，甚至涉及到确认恋慕的讨论。犹大注意到耶稣用自己的内裤助兴时暗自得意。当然他知道耶稣实际上很腼腆，便很少在交欢时言语调戏他——尽管看腼腆的拉比羞赧生气已经能让他当场高潮了。

他丢开内裤，同时抓握住两人的性器，炽热的两根柱体触碰时耶稣倒抽了一口气。"别忍着……"犹大伏在耶稣耳边低语。

"我……嗯唔——"耶稣手在犹大后背上乱抓，斑驳的红痕混在他的各式伤口中不是那么明显，但充满色情的味道。犹大撸动着两条阴茎，双方的焦躁在他手中膨胀。犹大打趣道:"下次你可以直接叫醒我。在浴室做也不错。"

"你真是……毫无羞耻之心……"耶稣被他气急了，回骂了一句。但这样的程度除了为犹大增添性趣别无作用。他更过分地回答:"抛掉了，亲爱的。而且明天我要在这屋里装满镜子。"他感受到耶稣将要到达顶点，于是加快了手上的动作。

从耶稣为犹大口开始，他的欲望就飞速堆积，现如今思考全数崩毁，浊液从阴茎中射出，涂满犹大的手，在他们腰腹间泄下点滴凉意。耶稣口干舌燥，半合上眼睛与犹大对视着，看着犹大品味起手上的精液。

"你……"

耶稣被犹大压着平躺下。犹大从膝盖下方举起耶稣的双腿，将阳物轻推。被薄荷糖照顾过的小穴还在泛红，轻松接受了犹大的进入。他感觉到耶稣紧紧包裹着自己。小穴一张一翕地贴着犹大，耶稣颤着声音，随着犹大的进退晃动起身体。犹大抽送时徐时疾，阴囊一下下撞击着耶稣，耶稣手抓着床单，揉作一团的痛感和快感在下体激荡。他小腿紧绷几乎抽筋。

犹大扬起头，眼前开始现出幻觉，似乎四周的物件和房间整个扭曲起来。喘息此起彼伏，他不再可谈轻松地调戏耶稣，只是手覆着耶稣的面颊欣赏着他。

"犹大——对你的欲望，我的欲望，你有罪责。"耶稣直视着他说出诅咒一样的话语，"你无法赎罪。"

"那我猜我们要度过无数个热情的休息日了。"

甬道内被犹大冲撞，黏着的津液被带进带出，耶稣的穴口红肿起来，内里又受到犹大针对敏感点的撞击，耶稣觉得天旋地转，仿佛乘船闯进风暴。

"直到我释放你。"他恍惚中回答。

"——你永远不会？"

"永远不会。"

犹大正期待如此。

窗外的世界懒洋洋地运行起来了，在柔和的阳光里人人都卸下不安，用宁静填补了思绪，休息日对任何人都是一种祝福。


End file.
